KAC SRR
}} The KAC SRR is an American Integrally Suppressed Carbine variant of the Redhawk 44 Revolver. It is unlocked at rank 125, or it can be purchased with credits. History The K'night's '''A'rmament 'C'ompany 'S'ilenced 'R'evolver 'R'ifle is an integrally suppressed revolver (specifically, a heavily modified Ruger Super Redhawk).https://www.mythicarmory.com/kac-silenced-revolver-rifle.html The KAC SRR was produced in extremely small numbers, possibly only being in the single digits. Its ability to act suppressed while having a revolver's mechanism was viable via a sabot-like gas ring that cause a pressure seal between the cylinder and barrel, allowing full suppression. '''In-Game General Information The KAC SRR is a six-round integrally suppressed revolver carbine with the ability to one-shot kill (1SK) to the head and 2SK to the torso at all ranges. As it is a revolver, reloads are at a fixed speed of 3.4 seconds. The KAC SRR fires at 400 RPM in semi-automatic fire. This means that the SRR can be fired extremely quickly at close quarters. Because it can one shot kill at any range, the KAC SRR can be treated as a designated marksman rifle. However, the muzzle velocity of 1200 studs/s is the slowest velocity of any weapon in game, even slower than unsuppressed pistols. Recoil is relatively soft on a per-bullet basis. The worst part of the weapon's recoil is the physical recoil of the weapon model, which torques upwards and to the left. Recoil recovery is fast, however, meaning that this recoil will only become apparent when using higher magnification optics. When fired from the hip, the KAC SRR recoils softly, though its hipfire accuracy leaves much to be desired. Usage & Tactics The KAC SRR is a versatile weapon if the user can learn to contend with the slow muzzle velocity. At close range, the muzzle velocity is not an issue. However, the KAC SRR is also weakest up close if the user is not accurate. Despite the potential to 2-shot to the torso at close range, the hipfire performance of the SRR desperately requires a Laser of some kind in order to guarantee success. Even then, the hipfire spread of the weapon should not be relied upon unless in a panic situation with an enemy closing in. Rather, the KAC SRR should primarily be used while aiming down the sights. Up close, the SRR's iron sights will not prove to be an issue. The weapon is light and handy, and it is quick to aim. Firing multiple shots in quick succession accurately is not a problem, as the recoil is primarily model recoil, and it recovers quickly after each shot. Despite the tiny magazine, it is possible to hold off enemies when each shot connects. However, to get the most out of the SRR, each of those shots needs to be a headshot. While the 400 RPM firerate and 2SK to the torso is forgiving, it is not forgiving enough against common bullet hose PDWs such as the MAC10. Where the SRR gets its best performance is at the 100-150 stud range. Bullet drop becomes readily apparent, but this should not be an issue, as only minor compensation will be required to ensure that a shot is a headshot. However, the iron sights will now be an issue, as they will begin to obstruct player heads when going for an accurate shot. When playing to the mid-range like this, choose a lower magnification sight, such as a red dot sight. The early Z-Point will provide a suitable replacement for the default iron sights. At further ranges, a player may want to choose a higher magnification optic to help dial in how much drop the bullet has. At the extremes of what the KAC SRR can perform at, the player will need to choose a high magnification optic to get the last little bit of the KAC SRR's headshot range out. While the weapon can headshot out to 500 studs, this is an extreme range for the weapon, and a large amount of drop compensation to be performed. For reference, to get a headshot kill with the KAC SRR at this range using the VCOG 6x Scope, the player will need to use the bottom-most ranging hash in the scope. At 600 studs, players will begin to be outside of the highest magnification scopes, and the only theoretical way a player could even score a kill at that range would be against a target standing still and with a Ballistics Tracker. Additionally, the slow muzzle velocity means that moving enemies can easily dodge an incoming bullet at these ranges simply by changing directions, going prone, or sliding. On the topic of the Ballistics Tracker, the Tracker will prove to be a useful training tool for the player should they not be capable of figuring out bullet drop just from the point of impact that the bullet makes. Players seeking to improve their muscle memory may wish to use the Ballistics Tracker with their favorite optic in order to learn exactly where their projectiles will land. Conclusion The KAC SRR provides an unusual playstyle for those seeking a new challenge. As a marksman's weapon, this truly will challenge its user, especially to score long range headshots with any reliability. As it integrally suppressed, the wielder also has the benefit of staying off the radar, no matter the condition. Pros & Cons Pros: * Integrally suppressed. * 1SK to the head at all ranges. * Good hip fire accuracy. * Relatively high RoF. * Fast reload speed. Cons: * Lowest muzzle velocity in-game with a correspondingly high bullet drop. * Small magazine capacity. * Low ammunition reserve, tied with most revolver secondaries. Trivia * The KAC SRR is currently the first integrally suppressed revolver in-game. ** In real life, this is also somewhat of a rarity, due to the fact that revolvers are hard to suppress due to the way they are designed. * The KAC SRR is the fastest-firing weapon to be able to 1SK at any range to the head. Previously, it had been the SPAS-12 with Slugs at 180 RPM. * The KAC SRR’s former name, the R Squared, possibly comes from the name Revolver Rifle, which, when abbreviated is R.R.. In mathematical terms, R2 is expanded to R×R, similar to the abbreviated name. * Strangely, one of the previous third person models of the KAC SRR was a grey MAC10. ** As it was released, the KAC SRR's third person model is now a Mateba 6. * The KAC SRR is the second weapon in game to be markedly different from other members of its class, such as the 1858 Carbine and the Jury. However, the definition for a carbine is a shortened rifle, which is correct for the SRR. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons